After Hell
by RGreen
Summary: Dawn can no longer stand to see her sister selfdistruction so she moves back to the state to make a new life for herself and she mets someone that will change herlife forever.DawnConnor BuffySpike and you will have to read to find out who else.
1. Goodbye Rome

Hello Readers This is my first Buffy story so i hope u like it as much as i do...

Dawn stood in the front hall waiting for Buffy to come through the large glass doors of their Rome apartment, it was 3.30 in the morning and Buffy was still not home. It was not like she was patrolling or anything, she hadn't done that since the Hellmouth swallowed Sunnydale and taking Spike along with it.

Dawn knew where Buffy was, the same place that she went ever night out with' "Morty". She would leave the apartment at 3 in the afternoon and not return till 4 the next morning and sleeps through to 2 in the afternoon at which time Dawn was still at work so seeing Buffy at all was increasingly difficult. Hence the sitting in the hall at 3.30 in the morning.Since there father had died a month ago in a fatal car crash things had only gotten worse cos now not only was Buffy grieving for a lost home, a lost love, a lost mother, many lost friends but now a lost Father. It accrued to Dawn that in her own grief Buffy had forgotten that for every person that she lost Dawn had lost too.

Dawn knew it was the loss of Spike that was hitting Buffy the hardest, it had gotten to the point that Buffy refused to acknowledge that he had ever existed but Dawn could see the pain in her eyes whenever she accidently let his name slip, so she was throwing herself on to another man and on to the bottle (the bottle more then the man).

The sound of a key in the front door jarred Dawn from her thoughts she looked up just in time to see Buffy walk through the door, it was more of a stumble then a walk in Dawns opinion but she knew that if she wanted to talk her sister then this was probably the only time she could get her.

"Dawwwnie" Buffy slurred "whats you dooooing ups this lates for"

"Where have you been Buffy?" Dawn asked a little too harshly, but Buffy didn't notice she was to busy trying to unbuckle one of her 6 inch stilettos while trying to remain upright. "We need to talk"

Buffy successful in removing one shoe walks with a stiletto still on into the lounge room and plonks herself down on one of the seats.

"Buffy, I'm going back to the states" Dawn said in a low voice "I can't do this anymore, it's to hard to watch u fade away in front of my eyes"

A Week later Dawn stood outside of the LAX, Angel had said that he would send somebody to pick her up but so far nothing. Dawn was hot and a bit sweat not to mention exusted, all she wanted was a cool shower and a soft pillow, she began digging round in her carry on for her cell phone upon finding it she looked up and scanned the fore of the airport what she thought she saw out of the corner of her eye shocked her to her very core.

The thing or more correctly person that Dawn thought she had seen made her look again and the second time round he was still there and by know standing directly in front of her, she couldn't breath.

"Bet you weren't expecting me now were you Niblit" Spike said in his ever arrogant manor "did you have a good flight"

Dawn said nothing she didn't even breathe in fear that he would disappear, she didn't even notice the man standing directly to Spike right who was staring at her in a was a starved man looks at a piece of meat.

"Cat got your tough bit" Spike asked sounding slightly amused. "These all your bags, don't travel little do ya''

"You're dead" Dawn whispered and felt herself become light headed and the world start to become a little blurry but before she could hit the ground a pair of strong arms rapped there way around her waist and held her weight. "Did the plane crash"

After that Dawn wasn't sure was happened because the world tilted then went black, she woke in a bed with Spike sitting beside her.

"Did I Die?" she whispered afraid of the reply. "Is Anya here to?"

"Your not dead bit and neither am I" he told her and as and after thought he added "sort of"

In the following hour Spike told Dawn the story of how he came back from the 'dead' and updated her on the inner workings of the fang gang of late. After he finished they sat in silence for awhile.

"How's Buffy" Spike asked so softly that Dawn almost missed it altogether.

Dawn rested her head against the pillow and looked at him

"That's the big question " she said and felt tears coming to her eyes she tried to hold them back but she couldn't quite make then stop "you know in the end it wasn't Anya or dad or the house or even mum that broke her, it was losing you."

"If your alive then why haven't you gone to her Spike" Dawn asked as she sat up and through her legs over the side of the huge four poster bed. "

"It isn't that simple Bit" Spike whispered back while staring at his shoe and looking unsettled "she's moved on"

TBC SOON i hope lol


	2. Hello Hangover

The sun was filtering through the heavy curtains that adorned large French windows that ran along the massive wall opposite Buffy Summers big four poster bed, Buffy cringed at the sharp pain that filled her head as she opened her eyes for the first time in what seemed like days, the same pain that filled her head every morning, for every night that she tried to blank out the past that was her punishment. In her drunken stupor Buffy had completely forgot about the altercation between herself and Dawn 5 nights ago but as she began to wake up more and more of the events of that night quickly flooded back, from her drunken entrance into the house to Dawn packing her bag and leaving, this flood of memories was probably due to the fact that she been sick the night before and was unable to go out with Morty as per use well so she had not drunk last night.

Having Dawn leave made Buffy relies even though she had lost so many people that were important to her she had just lost the one that made her life anywhere near worth living.

Pulling the blankets back Buffy fought the urge to be sick and began to get dressed then busied herself packing a bag, she was going to make amends with Dawn , there was no way in hell that she was going to lose her too.

As Buffy began packing her bag it accrued to her that she should call Morty to tell him where she was going so that he would not worry about her, she picked up the phone and dialed the numbers that she knew by heart. The phone rang, Morty's familiar voice answered.

"Yeah?" was all he mumbled as though he had just woken up from a deep sleep by the shrill ringing of the telephone.

"Morty it's me Buffy, I can't make it tonight or any other night for awhile I have to go to the states for a bit" Buffy said with a pouty voice "I hope you're not angry with me"

"Why you got to go the states babe" he drawled "why not stay with me"

"Well Dawnie and I had a little tiff and I need to patch things up ok" she said as simple as she could because she was beginning to become annoyed with him. "She kind of took off back to the states, so that's why I have to go there"

"I could come if you want?" he put in "for morale support and all that bullshit, wouldn't mind going back to the states for a little holiday with my best girl"

"Look, Morty I think it would be best if I did this myself, ok" Buffy said getting a bit miffed by this, there relationship was anything but normal by Buffy's standards because Morty was always trying to be the aggressor and the submissive is not a role that Buffy Summers plays well or at all. She had tried it because obviously the way she had been in all her other relationships hadn't worked. "This is just something I need to do on my own"

"What you don't want me I'm not good enough for you or your friends" he snarled down the phone at her, now she was used to his quick flips in attitude and had had enough of them.

"I don't want you to come because you're the problem" she said in an even tone and placed the receiver back into its cradle, then she ran the airport and booked the first flight from Rome to LAX.

Arriving at LAX 25 hours and 45 minutes later Buffy could feel herself going through a mild dtox because for the first time in a long time she had gone more then 12 hours without a drink to drown her sorrows. After coming through customs and nearly getting strip searched because she had forgotten that her snazzy black boots were steal capped but once they had figured that out she was home free. Outside the front entrance Buffy joined the queue waiting for cabs and sat down on her huge luggage. After a 20 minute wait she was finale in a cab although she wasn't sure where she was going so she instructed the cabby to take her to Willow and Xander's apartment because that's where Buffy assumed Dawn would go. Buffy had only talk to Willow and Xander 4 times in the last year which was something that Buffy was not very proud of but time just seemed to fly by when you where having 'Fun'.

As the cab whizzed through the streets of LA Buffy wondered how Willow and Xander would react to her turning up unannounced on there door step. She knew Willow would be glad to see her but Buffy also knew Xander would be slightly standoffish because of the distance that Buffy had deliberately put between herself and everyone else in the world, the distance was manly due to the fact that Buffy didn't want to be hurt again. Buffy had never seen her two best friends' house before and felt a flutter in her stomach that she could only put down to excitement but as she began to think of her best friends her thoughts turn to Spike. Silent tears ran her face and she wiped then away, she'd tried so hard to forget him, tried with every thing she had but it never seemed to be enough it was like he was burned into her soul her very being. Every time she closed her eyes or went to sleep he would be there and everyday it killed her a little more, she felt empty, hollow and alone so alone.

"Are you alright miss" the kindly cabby asked

"No" She whispered and for the first time she knew that she was very not right not right at all.


	3. The Truth Be Told

After hearing how Spike had returned to the world of the living Dawn was left alone to freshen up. After she had had a shower and changed in to jeans and a T she walked into the long hall and made her way to lobby where she knew everyone would be. Upon entering the lobby via the top steps Dawn could hear the all too familiar sounds of a fight and looking over the balcony she spied Spike sparing with the man that had been at the airport when she had arrived.

She had seen Buffy and Spike fighting before and she thought that she would see anything as flaunt or as graceful, it was almost like they were dancing. Before Dawn knew it she was at the bottom of the stairs, standing only about a meter away from the dueling men. In the time it had taken her to get from the bottom of the stair the men had taken up weapons, Dawn knew that she should not be standing so close to them because it was evident that nether of them were aware that she was standing only several feet away.

She stood entranced by the man fighting Spike he was tall but thin but Dawn could see that he had a very athletic body, in that she could see his sleek muscles moving under his body hugging t-shirt. Dawn felt a strange tingling between her legs that she had never felt before this sharply.

She was so enamored by this man that she didn't see the axe hurtling towards her head until it was almost too late, Dawn spin and caught the double headed axe in her left hand. Both men stopped and looked at her.

"Oh god bit, are you ok?" Spike gasped and almost ran to her "how did you do that bit?"

"Do what?"Dawn asked looking perplexed

"He meant the Axe" The tall man said moving closer to her as if intrigued but also a bit timid, like a scared puppy dog. "How you caught the axe"

"Oh" Dawn whispered "Well growing up on the Hellmouth you learn a thing or two"

"Well you weren't that good last time I saw you" Spike said with a hint of astonishment in his voice "the only person I know that could have done that would have been Buffy"

Dawn caught the pained look in his dark blue eyes as he said her name, it was the same look that Buffy got is she said Spike's name. As if saying the name brought hidden emotion to the surface from the place in which they had been hiding it from themselves.

"Well I…"Dawn mumbled and didn't look at then "I've sort of been patrolling in Rome for last year"

"And Buffy went with you" Angel asked he had just entered the conversation.

"No" Dawn whispered "She doesn't"

"What do you mean" Spike angrily "you go out alone and fight vampires"

"Yes" She whispered as she shuffled her feet

"And where's Buffy when your doing this" Angel asked also becoming increasingly angry "she just lets you go out by yourself?"

"She wouldn't know what I was doing" Dawn snorted "she'd have to get her head out of the bottle for more then two minutes"

Dawn gasped at what she had reveled and her hand came up to cover her mouth, hers was not the only gasp to be heard several of the on lookers were astounded by this revelation. Non more then Spike.

"I don't want to discuses this ok" was all Dawn said before she began calmly walking towards the large double doors leading out on to the street.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAs the Cab began to slow the pain in Buffy's head that had began as a twinge on the plane had intensified to a full-blown migraine and as she stepped out of the cab and looked up at the small apartment block

"Here you go, miss" The Cabby said as he unloaded her luggage out of the trunk and placed it on pavement next to her feet "that will be $20.50 miss"

Buffy handed the cabby the money and began to lift her luggage and walk up the stairs to get to the door buzzer, she just hoped that Willow and Xander were home it was 8.30pm so there was a good chance that they were home.

She saw the buzzer marked 'Harris residence' she pressed it.

"Hello" came the all to familiar voice of her best friend willows "who is it?"

"Will, its me Buffy let me in" Buffy said the pain in her head in becoming worse as she spoke.

"Buffy oh my god, come up of course" Willow shouted excitedly

The door was buzzed open and Buffy picked her stuff up and walked through the big glass doors.


	4. And Thats Called Kicking Your Ass

As Dawn walked though the deserted streets of LA it was dusk and the sun was setting quickly, it was when she past a large sign with a man wearing a leather duster that it occurred to Dawn that Spike and the others might be worried about her and after two hours of wandering around she was ready to head back to the hotel but as she looked around it dawned on her that she had no idea where the hell she was, walking around a corner Dawn spotting a pay phone at the end of the new street and headed straight for it. Thankfully it worked and she remembered the number for the Hyperion, Dawn dialed it.

Connor stood in the lobby of the Hyperion hotel not really sure what was going on, everyone was out looking for the pretty girl that Spike and he had picked up from the airport this morning. Connor and the others had watched her storm out over two hours ago and they had waited an hour before going out and looking for her, Angel had decided it was better if they left him behind in case she returned while they were out looking for her, that way there would be some one to greet her and keep her there until they returned. His father hadn't really told Connor much about this girl except that her name was Dawn and she was the younger sister of the Slayer. She seemed a bit odd to Connor but then he was the 'Queen of Normal' wasn't he according to Cordy.

The shrill ringing of the phone jarred Connor from his thoughts and he walked over to the reception desk and picked it up, Cordy had shown him how to use the phone and what to say.

"Hello, Angel Investigations Connor specking" he said in a clear voice just like Cordy had shown him "we help the helpless"

"Is Angel there" a soft timid voice asked "its, Dawn!"

"Dad and the others are all out looking for you Dawn" Connor replied and almost as an after thought asked "where are you?"

"I don't really know" she whispered Connor could hear the fear in her voice "I'm kinda wigging out"

Connor knew from Cordy that when somebody was 'wigging out' that was not a good thing; it meant that they were scared.

"Dawn could you look around you and tell me what you see and ill come and get you" His voice was even as if he was trying to sooth her fear.

"Well there's an abandoned cinema its kind old schoolish" she said sounding kind of breathless "and what looks like a unused town house as well as a blocked off subway entrance, there's a street sign that says Rose ST"

It was lucky for dawn that Connor knew when she was for one of his driving lessons that his dad had taken him on and that he had a habit of taking in his surroundings.

"Look Dawn i'm coming to get you" Connor said "I'll be there in 20 minutes ok don't leave ok"

"Ok" she whispered back

Dawn sat on the curb waiting for Connor when a tall handsome young guy walked over to her. Dawn knew instantly that he was a vampire, it was then when it occurred to Dawn that she didn't have a stake with her.

"What's a girl like you doing in this part of town" he asked in a silky voice

Dawn looked around for something to uses as a stake; she spotted an old broom lent up against the building behind her.

"I could ask the same thing its only 6.30" She asked as she stood up "shouldn't you still be inside, a bit peckish were we"

The vampire looked a bit perplexed then relised that she must know what he was. He smiled at her as if he thought that she would be a fun feed. Dawn didn't take her eyes of him but prepared herself for the fight that she knew was coming. She hoped Connor would hurry up and get here but she knew that he would be at least another five or ten minutes depending on how fast he drove. The vamps hands came up to in circle her neck but her arms were up knocking them away and she leaped back; the surprise was evident in the vamps face. Dawn did a quick spinning kick and caught him in the face knocking him to the ground not that he stayed there long anyway, he was up before Dawn could blink and back handed Dawn so hard that she span before she hit the ground. Shaking her head Dawn kicked out at the Vamps legs and got to her feet that when she say three other vamps coming towards her. Dawn paled a bit, in the year that she had been patrolling the most vamps she had every fought what two at a time. She wished that she had never left the hotel in the first place. The four vamps were now in circling her so even if she wanted to escape there was no were for her to go and then they attacked the tallest vamp lunged at her and she ducked sending the vamp flew over her head and landed on the sidewalk knocking himself out. One of the others rushed her and they began trading blows, she was intentionally backing up so that she could get the broom from were it rested against the wall. She knocked the vamp on his ass and made a grab for the broom breaking it over her knee; finally she had a stake of sorts. Dawn staked the vamp she had just knocked over and it turned to dust before her eyes, she looked up and was surprised to see Connor fighting the other two vamps and he was really kicking there ass's. Running over she staked one of the vamps in the back before throwing the stake to Connor who quickly finished of the other vamp before walking towards the last vamp who was still OK'd on the concrete and staking him too.

"Are you ok" Connor asked not even sounding out of breath.

"I'm fine" Dawn breathed she was defiantly out of breath and breathing hard.

She felt like crying, today had been a horrible day in every way. Dawn rushed towards Connor and through her arms around his neck and began to cry, all the pent up emotions of the past day in fact the entire year pouring out of her.

Connor had no idea what to do with the crying girl in his arms except rap his arms tightly around her narrow waist and hold her close. He felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness towards this tiny girl in his arms but he felt something else as well an overpowering urge to press his lips to hers and kiss her.


	5. Dare You To Move

AN: Hay guys thanks for the reviews they were really nice and keep then coming I love to get them I get all warm and fuzzy reading them. Also I would just like to say to E. Nagrom (another FF author you should check her out she's great but very different from my style) that I didn't do it on purpose and I am sorry to her reader's for deleting her story. Lol. (Was listening to who Know and I'm not dead by PINK when I wrote this chap lol)

As Buffy lay on her side staring in to Willow and Xander's kitchen and watched Willow Waddle around the tiny room preparing Breakfast, Now this was a scenario that Buffy would ever have pictured in a million years, Willow caring Xander's baby playing house. It would have been sort of hilarious but Buffy know that if she moved or laughed that she would be sick, she could never remember feeling this ill in her life. She had been at Willow and Xander's since the night before and hadn't left the couch, to her surprise Xander had been so happy to see her and tell her every thing that had happened in the past year then he started waiting on her almost hand and foot the entire day until of course he had to leave for work later in the day for his job as site boss at a large construction firm and Willow worked at the local high school teaching computers although she was on maternity leave at the moment so she was able to stay with Buffy today. Buffy thought they seemed so together, so different to herself.

"Willow, could we talk?" Buffy whispered almost to herself but Willow did hear her and waddled over to her and sat on the foot stool in front of her and waited.

"What up, Buffy?" Will said in that ever happy Willow way

"How did we get here Willow?" Buffy asked "everything is so wrong"

Seeing the hurt look on Willow's face Buffy felt bad

"Not with like you or Xander I mean" Buffy said quickly "I didn't mean it that way, I meant me"

This seemed to make Willow feel better, but she was still wearing a look of concern on her face.

"Willow, I think I've really stuffed up my life" and in saying these words tears filed Buffy's eyes and trailed down her cheek "I sort of hit the bottle a lot"

"Buffy" Willow whispered placing a hand on Buffy's arm

Buffy had told Willow what happened with Dawn and that's why she had come back to the states to make things right.

"I can't lose her to Will I just cant" Buffy cried "it would kill me"

By then Willow was crying too

"I need to get of the alcohol" Buffy said with a lot of conviction in her voice "I need to move on with my life"

"Yeah, yeah and you might met a nice guy and get married" Willow said getting a little over exited

Buffy would have laughed if she could of but a wave of nausea washed over her but she was able to push it down

"I'm sick of feeling sad for my self Will" Buffy said "and I'm sick of losing people close to me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the tears stopped Dawn became aware of the strong body that she was pressed against, her hand pressed to his muscled chest, she look up at his face his head was cocked a little to the side and then he was kissing her hard on the mouth. Dawn couldn't believe this was happening things like this didn't happen to her they always went bad like first guy she had kiss turned out to be vamp , she knew that Connor wasn't a vamp but he was the Son of two vampires. His lips felt so good against her and when his hands started to move as well Dawn couldn't breathe, rapping her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Connor had never felt like this before he felt primal he wanted to throw her against the wall behind them and fuck her into next week, the need to possess her was so over whelming and she wasn't doing any thing to stop him. He lifted her with the hands on her ass and she rapped her legs around his hips.

Dawn could feel his manhood pressing against her and she broke there kiss to draw in a much needed breathe and he backed her up against the wall then started to kiss her neck while attempting to get her out of her shirt.

They fumbled with there clothes until dawns skirt was hiked up and her shirt gapping open reveling that she had not worn a bra as fro Connor his shirt was also gaping showing of his muscular cheat and hot pec's.

"Please Connor" Dawn Whispered into the side of his throat and moved her hands down to his zipper yanking it down and pushing his jeans down. "Please"

In seconds Connor found her heat and slide the head of his manhood in, they both moaned and began kissing again then Connor pushed in the whole way braking through Dawns virginity. Tears formed behind Dawns eyes but she didn't cry but she did cried out a little and this made Connor stop.

"Don't stop please don't stop" Dawn begged she was so close to what she didn't know. "Please"

"I might hurt you" Connor said looking in to her eyes looking concerned "I don't want to hurt you"

"You wont I promise" she whispered against his lips "but if you stop now I'll kill you"

Connor had to laugh he had never met anyone like her before. He began to move and before long they were both on the verge of there pecks, Connor reached down between them and began playing with her clit and that was it Dawn was gone she crashed in to her climax and pulled Connor with her.

After they had both come down from there climaxes they began getting dressed although Dawn refused to put her panties back on they had been on the pavement yuck.

"Dawn?" Connor whispered from behind him "what does this mean"

"Well I hope it means you like me" Dawn whispered not looking at him as she said it "cos if you don't that would be really awkward"

"I like you" He said "I like you a lot"

'Good" She said now looking at him "lets go back home hay"

Connor grabbed her hand and lead her to the car opened the door for her and helped her in, he ran round to the other side of the car and jumped in gunned the car and speed away.


	6. Weren’t You Dead

AN: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I need some feed back, I kinda feel like I've got no purpose with this story cos I've only had like one reviewer that wasn't friend or family (so u can c how I feel) lol.

Several days after the find Dawn fiasco when Spike and the fang gang were all sitting in the kitchen eating and talking with the exception of Dawn was still sleeping and Connor was MIA as fare as anyone was aware. After breakfast they moved out into the lobby to do some research they had been at it for a while when Dawn and Connor walked down the main stairs so close to each other that you couldn't separate them with a piece of paper yet Spike didn't think this was anything to be worried about until Dawn come and gave him his morning hug the way she did ever morning it was then that he could smell Connor all over her mixed with the smell of sex. An inhuman growl emerged from Spikes chest and he lunged past Dawn at Connor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked down the sunny street and looked around at all the people that were busily rushing about there days they all seemed to have so much focus in what they are doing with there day. It had been a week since she had flown in to LAX and she hadn't seen Dawn yet, Buffy had a fairly good idea were she was but she wasn't sure she was ready to face Angel yet. It was more from embarrassment then from any lingering feelings from there past relationship. As Buffy drew closer to the Hyperion Hotel she felt a strange creped into her body but she shrugged it off as nerves but closer and closer she got the felling intensified until it was almost over whelming yet she didn't stop once she kept moving almost on auto pilot moving towards the large glass doors that marked the entrance to what she knew would be one of the hardest day in her life, with the exception of the day she lost Spike.

Buffy got to glass door and stopped staring through the doors but could not believe what she was seeing, she had to be dreaming she had to be!!!!!.. inside she could see Spike had a hold of a tall man by the scruff of the neck and was shacking him with Angel trying to separate the two with a out much luck, Dawn and Cordy was pleading with Spike to release the thin young man and a small crowed of people looking as if unsure what to do but Buffy didn't seem to take any of this in her focus was solely on Spike and without knowing she began to move forward.

As if in a trance Buffy moved down the stair and across the lobby towards the man that owned her heart the man she believed was dead. As if he sensed her Spike arms dropped from Connor and he turned his head and only his head towards her his eyes closed as if afraid to open them. In her trance Buffy didn't hear Dawn as she spoke to her and moved towards her but Buffy walked straight past her and stopped straight in front of Spike. It was like everything just dropped away and all that was left was Buffy and the man in front of her, her hand raised to his face as though reassuring herself that he was really there, in front of her to touch.

"You….." Buffy stammered tears filled her eyes "you left me"

Spike opened his blue eyes and stared in to her green ones, he could he all the pain in them as if he could read her like a book but he said nothing.

"You didn't believe me" Buffy whispered the tears streaming down her face going so pale "I did….. I do…. love you"

Buffy couldn't think of anything but having his lips on hers as some as possible. Spike couldn't believe his eyes she was standing right in front of him as she had in so many of his dreams, maybe that's what this was maybe he was dreaming again but the feel of her hands on his face felt so real to him so real, then she was kissing with such a passion. Then Buffy seemed to go slake in his arms at a dead faint.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn couldn't believe her eye's, Buffy was here in LA at the Hotel and looking dazed and pale at that. Dawn moved forward to greet her sister. Dawn completely forgot about the fight that had been happening in light of the more pressing turn of events being that her sister was in the same room as her once dead lover, Dawn had no idea how Buffy would take the fact that the love of her life was no longer dead in a way.

"Buffy, listen…" Dawn started but was cut of by Buffy walking right past her and straight to Spike.

It was sheer seconds before Buffy and Spike were kissing as Dawn had seen so many times before when Spike and Buffy thought she wasn't around back in Sunnydale. Dawn Smiles and felt so relived until Buffy went limp and almost hit the floor if it wasn't for Spike how scooped her into his arms and dashed towards the nearest lounge and began to fret.

"Buffy, Buffy" Spike called to her touching her face and hair "Open your eyes love"

"What did you do to her?" Angel growled almost shoving Spike out of the way but spike shoved back knocking Angel on his ass

"Should we call a doctor" Cordy asked as she helped Angel to his feet, not that he needed help Dawn guessed it was more out of wanting to make Cordy feel that he needed her then he really needed help.

"Just give her some air guys she's the slayer after all" Dawn said to no one in particular


End file.
